gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Here Comes Santa Claus (Down Santa Claus Lane) Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Here Comes Santa Claus (Down Santa Claus Lane) by Gene Autry is featured in Previously Unaired Christmas, the eighth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Kurt, Rachel, and Santana. At the Manhattan Mall, Kurt, Rachel and Santana are left appauled when Santa leaves them to take care of the Manhattan Mall and the kids that are eager to see Santa. He howls at Kurt and walks away without adjusting his beard, leaving the kids and their parents shocked. Santana asks with they have a plan as the crowd is about to get "fugly." Rachel tells Kurt to hit the piano and Santana to grab a candy cane as the song begins. As they song advances, the three get up to dance and sing for the children. Little elves surround them with hoola-hoops, candy canes and they also throw fake snow. Despite Rachel's satisfaction, the kids aren't satisfied at all at the end of the performance and start throwing items and food at them. LYRICS: Kurt: Here comes Santa Claus Here comes Santa Claus Right down Santa Claus Lane Santana: Vixen and Blitzen And all his reindeer are Pulling on the reins Rachel: Bells are ringing Children singing All is merry and bright Rachel, Kurt, and Santana: Hang your stockings And say your prayers 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight Rachel and Santana: Here comes Santa Claus Here comes Santa Claus Right down Santa Claus Lane He's got a bag That is filled with toys For the boys and girls again Hear those sleigh bells Jingle jangle What a beautiful sight Jump in bed Cover up your head 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight, tonight 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight Rachel: Happy days (Kurt: Happy times) (Santana: It's the jingle bells and chimes) Rachel, Kurt and Santana: As Santa Claus comes your way Today Rachel and Kurt: Here comes Santa Claus Here comes Santa Claus Right down Santa Claus Lane He doesn't care If you're rich or poor For he loves you just the same Santa knows That we're God's children (Kurt: And that) makes everything right Rachel and Santana: Fill your hearts With the Christmas cheer Rachel, Kurt and Santana 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight, tonight 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight (Rachel with Santana: Standby) Rachel: (scatting) Rachel and Santana: (scatting) (Kurt: Woo! Alright) Rachel: Laaaaaa Rachel and Santana: Do-do-do-do-do-do Do-do Do-do-do-do-do-do Rachel: Ohhh Kurt and Santana (Rachel): Here comes Santa Claus (Here he comes) Here comes Santa Claus (Ba-do-ba-do) Right down Santa Claus Lane (Right down Santa Claus Lane) He'll come around (Come around) When the chimes ring out (Bum, bum, bum, bum) That it's Christmas morn again (Christmas morn again) Rachel (Santana): Peace on Earth (Peace on Earth) Will come to all (Will come to all) Rachel and Santana: If we just follow the light (scatting) Let's give thanks to the Santana (Rachel): Lord above (To the Lord above) Rachel, Kurt, and Santana: 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight Rachel: Happy days (Kurt: Happy times) (Santana: It's the jingle bells and chimes) Rachel, Kurt, and Santana: Here comes Santa Claus Kategorie:Videos